A feast to remember
by Morayah
Summary: The Beltaine feast is about to be held, and the knights are ready for it! Of course, a certain someone has to interfere and spoil all the fun..
1. Chapter 1

"A fine mess you got us into, Angus."

Garrett leaned against the bars of the small, dark prisoncell the two knights were sharing, hoping to catch a glance of something, or someone, to quicken their escape.

Angus, no stranger to captivity, had made himself comfortable in the only corner that didn't contain ratdroppings. His knees pulled up to his chest, and his head resting against the damp stone wall, he tried to make as much of this situation as possible. Annoyed but tired, he slowly turned his head toward where the prince of Rheged was standing.

"Me? Pray tell, how is this my fault?"

Garrett turned to look down at the dark haired man. "It's certainly not my fault," he spat: "If yóu hadn't gotten yourself caught, we would've been back at the castle, joining in the Beltaine festivities. Next time my friend, I'll do the sensible thing and patroll with any other person but you!"

Angus was desperately trying to think of an argument that would proof Garrett wrong, but he knew there weren't any. He had made a mistake, and it cost them dearly. It cost them the greatest feast of the season to be exact. The thought of the music, food, fine nectars and ales annoyed him further. They both hadn't eaten since sun up and as far as he could tell, the night had fallen several hours ago.

"I know, allright?," Angus muttered, grudgingly admitting to his fault. His hand rested on his stomach, rubbing it slightly. Garrett smirked at him, and started to search for a reasonably clean spot to sit on.

Through the scarcely lid hallway they could hear and smell the Beltaine festivities as held in Temra castle. Maeve hadn't spoken with the knights since they were brought to the castle, and thought it torture enough to not supply them with the customary bread and water. Their stomachs ached and their throats were dry, and the thought of nourishments occupied their thoughts more and more as the hour grew later and later.

The two men ceased to speak to each other and both tried to get some sleep, which turned out to be impossible. Their rest was often interrupted by the occasional drunk soldier that came by to jear at them through the bars of their cell. The prince and the thief made a silent agreement to ignore them and not waste any energy on these men.

Angus leaned his head back against the wall, his green-brown eyes fixated on the ceiling. He tried hard not to, but his thoughts kept wandering back to that same morning.

His first Beltaine feast in the castle! Angus rubbed his hands and grinned widely at the thought of it. The castle was buzzing with anticipation, and servants were busying themselfs with all the preperations.

Rohan grabbed Angus's arm as he stumbled over a large basket with ribbons and flowers, meant for decorations. Draganta smiled at his friend, who barely noticed how he almost fell flat on his face, and continued to rattle on about the coming events.

"Do you think we should wear our armour? You know, to impress the maidens?"

"That's an interesting thought Angus, but it might be a bit impracticle with all the dancing going on."

"Brilliant Rohan. We should go as we are. Only better groomed. And maybe we should bathe first." The knight of Earth stopped for a moment to smell under his armpits, to the dismay of the approaching princess.

Rohan nudged Angus in the ribs, who looked straight into Deirdre's disgusted face. "Bathing would be a good idea, we don't want to fend off any of the guests." Rohan joked quickly. The princess smiled at the Fire knight, once again taken aback by his handsome features. "How very thoughtful of you both." She then added in a more serious tone: "But I don't know if there will be time for bathing boys, my father needs us." Deirde half turned and beckoned the knights to follow her. Angus and Rohan exchanged a quick look: surely Maeve wouldn't be wicked enough to disturb the Summer fest?

Shortly after arriving in the throne room, the king immedeately reassured the Mystic Knights. He was just taking precautions and wanted to a send a few small troops to shortly patroll the Temra border. If all would be well, the knights should be back in time for the feast to start.

"Rohan, Ivar, you patroll the southern border. Things have been quiet there, maybe a little too quiet. Garrett and Angus, I want you to check on the western outposts. There have been some small skirmishes there, led by Temra soldiers, and I want to know how our men are doing. I want you all to take a ration of our finest nectar with you, to hand out to the Kells men who can't be with their families tonight."

The four men exited the throne room, heading to the stables to fetch their horses.

"Father, and what about me?", Deirde said in a high pitched voice, her hands resting on her hips, looking all but pleased. The king grinned and winked at his daughter: "Why, I want my best knight to stay in the castle of course." This reassured Deirdre only slightly. "But father.." "Oh, and I almost forgot: I had a new dress send for you, and I think you'll need your time fitting and altering it for tonight." The princess beamed, and was secretly glad her father didn't mention this in the presence of the other knights. She might be a fierce warrior, the mystic knight of Air, but she was also still a woman, with certain.. needs. She enjoyed that her father kept on spoiling her with these gifts, and after kissing Conchobar on the cheek, she hurried to her room followed swiftly by her chambermaids.

It was still a one hour ride to the first Western outpost, so Garrett and Angus decided to make a short stop at the lake of Nordir. That way the horses could rest up, before continuing their journey to the four outposts.

Angus lay down onto the long yellow grass, his hands behind his head, as Garrett found a suitable spot under a great Willow Tree. The former thief looked at the sky and noticed worriedly that they might not make it back to the castle before sundown.

"We will if you try to keep up more," the blonde knight teased, his blue eyes sparkling mischeavously. "I had to look over my shoulder almost continuesly, just to make sure I hadn't lost you."

"It's not my fault that old creature was the only horse available!", Angus said, raising his voice, taking the bate Garrett had just laid out for him.

Garrett laughed aloud and started to look for pebbles to throw into the lake. Angus staired upward again, and ballanced one of the long grass straws between his lips. Suddenly he was alerted by the flutter of wings flying closely over his head.

"Aha, so this is what knights do when on a king's bussiness," a tiny voice said.

"Aideen, if you had taken a closer look at Angus's horse, you'd have noticed we did the noble thing of taking a rest before the poor beast collapsed, never to arrise again," Garrett smirked.

"Awh, poor Gahn." Aideen said, addressing the horse by his name. She flew toward him and started to stroke his manes with her small hands. "Don't listen to that mean Forest knight, you're a great stead, yes you are!"

Angus now sat up straight and rolled his eyes at both Garrett and Aideen's remarks. "Not that we don't appreciate your company Aideen, but what brings you here? Shouldn't you be following Rohan?"

"Ingrateful humans!" Aideen huffed: "I merely came to give you a heads up. I've seen a small troop of Temra soldiers scurrying around the Mordigray fields."

"Mordigray fields? That's near the third outpost.." Garrett pondered.

"Thank you Aideen, you've been most helpfull. Where would we be without your ever watchfull eye!"

Aideen gleamed with pride, and then left for Kells castle. Cathbad had asked her to lean some of her fairy magic to enhance the Beltaine fire, and she had gladly said yes.

"So..", Garrett said, readying his horse: "Up to Mordigray fields we go."

The third outpost was strangely silent. The knights got of their horses and approached the camp on foot. As they reached the tents they noticed weapons and shields scattered around the field. They both assumed that the soldiers must've fled the camp in a hurry, which became more evident when they noticed the remains of a few burned down tents.

"Tyrune must've visited here not too long ago," Garrett said and Angus nodded in agreement.

"Let's split up and circle the camp, maybe there are still some Temra dogs lurking in the shadows." Garrett took the left side of the site and moved slowly between the trees and tents. Angus's words had alerted him to look for all the places the enemy could still be hiding in. A few times he thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye, but when he turned around all seemed still and peacefull. A growing feeling of uneasyness overcame him, and he decided to keep his sword at hand. He approached the centre of the camp and waited for his friend to show. It seemed like there was nothing they could do here, but to return to the castle and report this to the king.

When after a short while Angus didn't show, Garrett felt annoyance. No doubt the thief was searching for some trinkets to take with him. But when minutes later the knight still found himself alone, annoyance turned into worry.

He walked in the direction of the other side of the camp while shouting Angus's name. Soon there came an answer, one that send shivers down his spine. "Over heeeere,", he heard a dark, familiair voice chanting. He followed the sound of the voice and soon he found that he was right to have worried.

"Took you long enough."

Torc showed his crooked yellow teeth in a hideous smile. On the ground next to him sat Angus on his knees, bound and gagged, his gaze shamefully directed to the ground. Before Garrett could rase his weapons the general swiftly moved his metal covered arm around Angus's neck and slowly tightened his grip. Garrett's eyes widened as he immeadiately saw the dark haired man turn into an unhealthy shade of red, moaning in his attempt to breath.

"Needless to say that I want your surrender, or the thief dies a slow and unpleasant death."

Garrett's mind worked fast, as he tried to work out a plan. He quickly scanned his surroundings, but found that the Temra men had circled him. Any attempt at an escape would fail, and would surely cost his friend his life.

"Well, what will it be?" Torc growled. Angus's face was now a purplish shade of red, and he was no longer struggling for his release. "Fine, I surrender..", Garrett shouted, and threw his twin timber axes to the ground. He looked on in horror as he saw the eyes of his friend turn upward into his skull. "Keep your word Torc, release him!", Garrett shouted. Torc grinned falsely and was obviously savouring this moment of depency from the two knights. "Very well, you're lucky Maeve wants you alive.."

He unlocked his arm and Angus weakly fell to the ground. He inhaled the air hungrilly and colour started to return to his face. Garrett tried to approach him, but the soldiers held him back. "Are you allright?", he shouted instead. Angus pushed himself up to a sitting position. His vision was still a little blurred, but he managed to focus his gaze on Garrett to nod at him.

As the Temra soldiers pulled Angus up to guide the knights to Maeve's castle, he couldn't help but thinking about the festivities he would now surely miss.

**TBC**


	2. The day after

Garrett could not remember ever being so uncomfortable and just generally miserable in his entire life. He was cold for one, and absolutely starving. Plus, the awkward stench coming from his damp and mouldy surroundings made him sick to his stomach.

On the upside, he had not been bothered by Angus's rambling for quite some time now. A quick look at his cellmate told him that he was fast asleep. For once, Angus had a calm and peaceful expression on his face. His chest was rising and falling with even breaths, and his arms lay limbly by his side. Garrett felt jealous Angus was able to sleep in such awful circumstances, or maybe that was just because this was nothing new to the former pickpocket.

For a quick moment the blonde knight wanted to wake him up, for he felt Angus did not deserve to sleep after getting them both in here. Just as he got hold of an empty cup that was large enough to be hurled across their cell, Angus sighed deeply and turned his head slightly toward the wall. His ravenblack hair fell back a little and the skin of his neck was now clearly visible. Garrett was shocked to see large red and blue markings that were left where Torc's armour had penetrated his skin earlier that day. They had been in this cell for hours but he hadn't noticed it before, nor heard Angus complain about it. "It must not have been that bad then", Garrett reassured himself. Nevertheless he let go of the cup and tried to focus his attention on their escape. Again.

**o0o**

Back in Kells castle the Beltaine feast was drawing to an end; what a night it had been!

Rohan and Ivar had returned late in the afternoon, just in time to bathe and groom themselves before the festivities commenced. Deirdre looked breathtakingly beautiful in her new gown, made of a glistening blue fabric that looked like everflowing waves from the Western Ocean. Allthough she would never admit it, she fully enjoyed the attention it got her. She was aware that all eyes were upon her as she danced, first with her father and his general, and later in turns with Rohan and prince Ivar.

It was almost morning now, and in honour of the summer fest most of the guests had decided to watch the sunrise from the castle walls. Rohan was standing next to the princess, close enough to smell the scent of rosewater in her hair. This and the wonderful view in front of him, as well as the memory of the previous night, should make him one of the happiest men on the island. And it almost did, if it wasn't for this growing feeling of uneasyness in the pit of his stomach. He had thouroughly enjoyed Beltaine, but nevertheless missed the presence of his best friend. Angus had been talking about it for weeks, and throughout the entire night Rohan kept expecting him to turn up, rubbing his hands together and his eyes all lit up at the sight of all the food. And of course, no feast or gathering of any sort was complete without Cathbad chasing the 'no good thief' around the castle for something Angus denied doing. Something must've kept him and Garrett. Maybe, or rather probably, something related to Maeve.

"I agree", a soft voice spoke.

Rohan turned around to see Ivar standing behind him. The morish prince held his hands behind his back and carried the usual air of calm around him. "Ivar! You startled me." "I'm sorry Rohan. You seemed to be deep in thought." Rohan frowned. "I guess I was.. But what do you mean you agree?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you were just now thinking about Angus..", Ivar paused and added with a smile: "..and maybe Garrett, and how we should start looking for them."

Rohan clapped his fellow knight on the shoulder: "That is exactly what I thought we should do! Are you sure you're not a mindreader?"

"He's not, you're just very predictive." The princess had turned around to face the two men. "I propose we change first before we leave."

**o0o**

"There you are!"

Garrett and Angus looked up to see Aideen fluttering her ruby wings against the few rays of sunlight entering through the barred window. She flew down and hovered in front of the two men's faces. Aideen pretended to look disappointed, and shook her little head: "I can't say I'm surprised though.."

Garrett raised an eyebrow: "Surprised, Aideen?"

"Nót surprised," she corrected him. "The moment I gave you that hint about the Temra troops I'd seen, I knew it would get you in trouble." She continued, sudden glee filling her sparkling dark eyes. "Such a shame you should've missed Beltaine. I have never seen such splendour! And the fire.." she raised her index finger: "the one I helped build remember? It was truely magnificent.. and.."

"Aideen..", a sour faced Angus interrupted, waving his fists up at the fairy. "We really, really don't care!"

Aideen fluttered back a few metres. "What do you mean you don't care? I thought you were my friends? Don't you want to listen to what I have to say? It's always the same with you two!"

Garrett sighed and plastered on one of his most charming smiles. "Of course we are your friends, Aideen. Allthough sometimes it seems we are unworthy of your friendship, we care for you deeply and hope to repay you someday.." The handsome but sly prince paused to add dramatically: "even if that would almost be impossible, seeing all that you have done for us so far. What Angus tried, but failed to say, is that we really need your help right now."

Garrett nudged Angus. "Ouch, I mean yeah..", he added grudgingly.

Aideen crossed her arms: "Hmph.. I'm listening.."

"Will you please fly to the castle and tell the other Mystic Knights where we are held captive?"

"I guess I can.. but only for you!" Aideen said sweetly, before shooting a dirty look at Angus and flying off through the small barred window over their heads.

Angus huffed and rolled his eyes. Garrett gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder: "You see Angus, honey will get you anywhere! Whereas vinegar.."

Angus opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the clear voice of the vicious queen. Maeve was not wearing the usual red make-up over her eyes, which made her look slightly less evil. In the soft light of the morning sun she possessed a strange, dark kind of beauty. The knights would almost be enchanted by her if they didn't known any better.

"My dear knights.." she giggled. Angus could smell the cider in her breath, and assumed she was still intoxicated from the night before. "I really must apologise. I have been so busy.." Maeve illustrated this by waving her hand in front of her head, and almost lost her ballance doing so. She grabbed one of the bars and continued: "I have not even checked on my two most valuable prisoners. I trust it you're still uncomfortable?"

She tilted her head back and roared with laughter at her own comment. Garrett and Angus looked on at the disturbing sight of their enemy queen and almost felt pitty for her. Maeve suddenly straightened herself and looked at the prince with piercing black eyes. "I couldn't help but notice how your little visitor just left to get help. We should prepare a warm welcome for your friends, don't you think?" She turned to direct one of the two guards. "I want them both in the throne room. Bind and gag them." With that she turned and left.

Angus and Garrett exchanged a quick glance: if there was one chance to escape, it would be now. The guards opened the celldoor, but instead of entering they were pushed back by the knights, who were storming out head first. Allthough both men were unarmed, they quickly got the upper hand, the element of surprise working for them. Before soon both guards were lying unconscious on the floor, and Garrett had taken the sword and knife of one of them. Angus bend down to arm himself with what the other guard had on him, when a bright flash shortly lid the entire hallway in a haunting shade of green. He heard a scream and the sound of metal clanging on the stone floor. When he stood up he saw Garrett lying on his back, staring upward with an empty gaze in his eyes. His borrowed sword was launched a few metres from where he was lying, near the familiair silhouette of a tall dark woman. Maeve's staff was still glowing in a faint shade of green, which gave a little extra drama to the furious and wicked expression on her face.

Torc appeared by her side and quickly surveyed the situation. His men had made a mess of things, and he knew what he had to do: grovel. "My queen, I deeply apologise for the incompotence of.."

"Silence!", Maeve squealed angrilly. The slightly drunk impression she had made earlier, had now completely gone. "You can apologise for your OWN incompotence later."

Angus would've enjoyed this little spectacle, if only the queen wasn't standing right in front of him, her staff glowing dangerously. She stepped forward and nudged Garrett in his side with her foot. The blonde knight didn't wince, or even blink for that matter. His straight, dead gaze was unsettling and Maeve was once again impressed with the power of her staff. Angus looked down at his friend and felt his insides churn at the thought that he might not even be alive. Maeve now looked up and stared straight into Angus's frightened eyes. He scraped his throat and lifted his chin up, faking a confident pose. She raised her staff and Angus unadvertently squished his eyes close.

He waited for several long seconds before opening them again. Maeve had lowered her staff and grinned, enjoying the vulnerable position the knight now found himself in.

"Oh no little knight, you won't get away that easily." Angus flinched as Maeve extended her arm and grabbed his jaw. Her voice send shivers through his spine, as she brought her lips close to his right ear: "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never been born."

**TBC**


	3. Fashionably late

"Rohan, handsome one.."

The three knights were hiding in the woods, with Temra castle in plain sight. They lay belly down on the grass, obscuring themselves from the view of the guards. Aideen had accomponied them and cirkled the setting to help her friends enter unnoticed.

"This way," she beckoned. Deirde, Rohan and Ivar followed suite, continuesly looking over their shoulders. They were moving around in clear daylight and the grounds were swarming with towns people trying to sell their goods. There were a large number of soldiers scurrying about, which indicated that Maeve was expecting a counter attack from the remaining Mystic knights. They were taking a large risk, but it was the only risk they could take. They had dressed themselves down in dark simple fabrics. The mystic weapons were hid from vision under their thick cloaks, ready to be pulled out later that day.

"Aideen, you're taking us to the main gate," Ivar suddenly whispered. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The fairy stopped to hover in one place. "Well, not completely sure..". Ivar and Rohan simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Deirdre sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Explain yourself, Aideen, are we walking into a death trap?"

Aideen narrowed her eyes and tapped her lowerlip with her indexfinger. "I do think it's your best option, of that I'm sure. The main gate is not heavier guarded than usual, opposed to all the other entrances. Now look.." She flew slightly forward and pointed toward the draw bridge. "Because of the drought the water has almost dampened completely. If you lower yourself into the canal right there," Aideen now pointed to the right side of the castle: "you can climb up on the bridge, right behind the backs of the guards."

Rohan bit his lip, quickly thinking the whole plan over, before saying: "Right. Great plan Aideen. If we ever need a sixth knight, eh?" Aideen's wings seemed to glow at Draganta's comment. Newly re-ensured, she led the way to the castle closely followed by Rohan, Deirdre and Ivar.

**o0o**

A pain he never knew excisted had seared through his body. Angus had screamed at first, loud, long cries, but the showing of his agony was now reduced to silent tears continuesly streaming over his face.

Maeve looked down at the Mystic knight of Earth. A worthy opponent he once was, but there didn't seem to be much of his fighting spirit left now. The former thief lay in a fetal position in the middle of the throne room floor: his arms clutched to his chest, his knees drawn up. She had single handedly turned a warrior into a whimpering child, who would beg for his life if he had the chance. However she would not allow it, sending him one poisonous spell after another, making his body squirm and jerk.

She had never used her powers for something as simple as physical torture, and she was amazed how satisfactory it was. Maeve was sure Mider would disapprove if he would see, so she had moved the chalice to a near room.

The queen raised her staff once again and Angus's eyes widened in horror. Before she could start her next enchantment, she was interrupted by her captain.

"My queen..", Torc bowed, and when he raised his head he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. He would not say this out loud, but torture was a method he would've used on the knights long ago if he had had the chance. He was glad to see his queen resolve to a more traditional method.. in a less conventional way.

"What is it Torc!", she asked sharply, not leaving her eyes from her victim's body.

"The three other knights have been spotted not far from here. They are probably very near the castle right now."

Maeve smiled to herself: this was exactly what she expected the knights to do. "Tell your guards not to act when they stand face to face with the knights. Let them enter all the way to here. However, they won't find what they came for..". Evil shone through her eyes, an all too familiair look Torc had learned to know and appreciate. Whatever it was his queen was plotting, he would admire her for it.

"I want a carriage to be prepared and Garrett and Angus brought to the stables. I will be down there in a few moments to give further instructions."

While a few soldiers dragged the barely conscious Knight of Earth away, Maeve turned to Torc for one more request. "After I leave here, I want no one else but the knights to enter the throne room. You have to make sure of that!"

"Of course, your majesty," Torc said submissively.

"Now leave!"

The captain turned to follow his orders. He had no idea at what his queen was planning next, but he smiled wickedly at the thought of the remaining knights walking right into a trap. Divided they now were, and vulnerable. The Temra's had been fighting for a decade to claim Maeve's birthright. Was it really that simple to end it once and for all?

**o0o**

He had never left consciousness. The moment the spell had reached Garrett he felt his body paralyse. The air was momentarilly forced out of his longues and he heard himself scream in a reflex. His legs collapsed from under him, and he heard his body hit the ground with a loud thud. His head hit the ground hard and he heard a small crack. The searing shots of pain Garrett expected to feel in his head didn't come. He immediately tried to get up to discover the source of his sudden attack. Nothing happened. Garrett couldn't sit up, move his arms, not even lift a finger. He did still seem to have the control over his sight and hearing. For a moment he thought it wasn't him, but the world that was frozen, but than he heard Torc mumble: "My queen, I deeply apologise for the incompotence of.."

Garrett whitnessed queen Maeve shouting at her captain, while her staff continued to spread a poisonous green light. Angus had looked down to give Garrett a look that made him quiver. It was a look of dispair and fear, but most of all grief. Was he dead? Was his friend mourning him? His concern for his own mortallity quickly wavered as he heard Maeve threatening Angus. ".. wish you had never been born," she hissed.

Two new guards were send in to take Angus away. Garrett was left alone on the dungeonfloor, lying between the unfortunate soldiers they had battled earlier. For several excruciating minutes nothing happened. Then a tingling sensation entered the area around his eyes. With a lot of effort Garrett was now able to turn his eyes and blink. Just as Garrett was rejoicing that soon he would be able to move his body again, he was alarmed to hear the faint voice of his friend. He had heard Angus scream before, while attacking one of Kells's enemies on the battle field, or when faking injurie during a friendly fight between the knights. The bloodcurling cries that were now echoing through the Temra halls, were something Garrett had never heard. Angus's voice was filled with dispair and suffering, and an impossible pain to cause such heartwrenching screams.

Then, finally, the cries had stopped and the castle was immediately sucombed by an unnatural silence.

Not long after a few of Maeve's men came to collect Garrett. He felt how four pairs of hands carried him up the steps and into the court yard. He had to squint his eyes against the sunlight, and was glad to feel the warmth of the summer heat. He was very much alive, he now knew for sure.

The soldiers had carried Garrett to the stables and placed him in a carriage that wore Temra's royal emblem. The inside of the carriage was dark, and before his eyes had re-adjusted to the light he heard the voice of the evil queen addressing him. He looked in the direction where her voice came from, and he could make out her sillhoutte against the back of the wagon in front of him. "Welcome, prince Garrett. You and Angus are going on a little trip with me..", she leaned in and continued whispering conspiringly: "but I'm not telling you where.."

She sneered and turned her head to the left corner from where Garrett was sitting. "I do hope you're not going to die before we get there. That would just ruin our entire outing!" Garrett used all of his strengt to turn his gaze toward his side. He was relieved to see Angus sitting next to him. His feeling of relieve turned quickly into worry when he took a closer look at the Knight of Earth. Angus sat slumped forward, his hands in his lap. His brow was sweaty and his half open eyes looked weary and tired. Allthough it had only been a few hours since they last saw each other, Angus looked completely worn out and dark cirkles had appeared around his eyes. He was inhaling in short, clearly audible breathes.

"What on earth has that witch done to him?" Garrett thought as the carriage started to move.

As they crossed the draw bridge Garrett could have sworn that he saw a familiair flash of blue fabric in the canal. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Were the other knights here? If only he could have shouted, or waved, but he could do none of that. He could only hope that his friends had seen him and Angus riding by.

**o0o**

A carriage pulled by four horses came thundering over the bridge. The three knights instinctively ducked and waited for the carriage and several soldiers on horseback to move over the bridge across their heads. It looked like the queen had left her castle, or maybe it was just a diversion. Either way it didn't matter, because they would have to enter the castle. They ceased their oppurtunity when the guards at the gate still eyed the leaving party. Ivar moved first, pulling himself up from the canal and assisting his friends in their small climb.

Th foreign prince quickly surveyed the situation behind the castle gates. The soldiers nor the towns people seemed to have noticed the three companions appearing behind the guards, and they quickly mingled with the people in the courtyard.

The knights had covered most of their faces wearing their large hoods. They moved from stand to stand, seemingly showing interest in the merchandise. At the back of the courtyard they entered a tall dark portal, strangely unguarded, that would lead them straight down to the dungeons, or up to the throne room. Aideen still hovered over the knight's heads. All four of them were now thinking the same thing: this was too easy. They continued, continuesly aware that they might just be pawns in Maeve's elaborate game.

"Rohan, where should we go first," Deirdre whispered loudly.

When he didn't answer straight away, she called out his name again. Draganta looked down to meet Deirdre's dark blue eyes. The princess had known Rohan for over a decade now, and she could read him like a book. She saw in his face exactly what she was experiencing at that moment: a growing feeling of anxiousness and maybe a little fear.

Rohan finally said: "I think we should check the dungeons first. It seems unlikely Maeve has left Angus and Garrett standing in her throne room for over a day."

"Especially now that she seems to have left the castle," Ivar added.

"She probably has," Rohan nodded: "Let's go this way." The prince and princess both turned right after Draganta, to walk in file down the dark steps.

The Temra dungeons were a large maze of identical prisoncells. Rows and rows of iron gates hid behind every new corner they turned. Most cells were unoccupied, as Maeve liked to keep her dungeons empty in case a war should break out and she should need the space. Needless to say that Temra was a much favourited place for petty thiefs and criminals to seek refuge.

The companions glanced in every one of the cells, but never did they look into the familiair faces of Angus and Garrett. They did find rats, large, filfthy ones, and prisoners that much resembled the varmint they had come across. A few times they had stared into the dark empty sockets of a skeletton, chained to a wall and long since forgotten.

When after a long search they were sure that Garrett and Angus were not among the prisoners, they decided to head toward the throne room. Because they still hadn't run into any of Maeve's soldiers, Aideen had volunteerd to fly ahead.

While waiting for the return of the small pixie, they decided to leave their damp surroundings and climb the steps to reach the ground level. They were glad to greet the bright sunlight, but they were also shocked to see how late the hour had turned. The sun was slowly setting and the sky had turned a blend of orange and pink, spotted with a few grey clouds.

"Looks like rain." Ivar said, more out of habit than that it actually mattered.

**TBC naturally**

**Author's note: thank you for your kind reviews! Discofreak: please do continue your story, I love it!**

**Mondhase, same goes to you! I adore the current story you're working on! You both have some writing to do!**

**About my other story: I have thought about finishing it, but I seem to be a little stuck. Plus, it's been seven or eight years, so I've kinda lost my train of thought.. I'll try, but this story will be finished first.**

**Also, I know that in the series it doesn't show like Temra castle has a drawbridge. In my ****story it conveniantly does ****. Naughty!**


	4. Uninvited

Aideen swiftly flew the familiair route through the castle halls to reach the throne room. She had been here many times before, mostly to spy on the evil queen, sometimes to fight her own little battles. This time however the closer she got to the her destination, the more reluctant she felt to continue. A foul smell came wafting toward her. The overwhelming odour made her light in her head, and Aideen quickly covered her nose with her tiny hand. She heard a low growl coming from the direction of the throne room, and she flew a little lower to the ground, unknowing what she was about to be confronted with.

The first thing she noticed were the long glistening teeth of the creature, dripping with grey, frothy saliva. It's spit was dripping on the floor and shaped large revolting puddles beside it's large paws. The beast had two dark tiny eyes and a large straight snout, and sniffed and huffed loudly while pointing it's nose in all different directions. It was hunchbacked, and it's spine almost reached the tall ceiling of the throne room. The creature's long black fur revealed a small range of sharp spikes at it's flanks. Aideen was taken aback by it's horrid appearance, and while turning around to warn the knights she accidentily flew into a row of tiny bottles alligned on a small sidetable. One of the bottles rolled onto the floor and spat apart in tiny pieces. The creatures large snout was now pointing in the small pixie's direction, and the spikes had turned outward, giving the beast an even more manacing appearance.

Aideen held her breath and cowered lowly against the wall, hoping to remain unseen. The beast moved it's giant paws slowly forward and huffed loudly. It didn't take long for Aideen to discover that this creature of Maeve's was not only as blind as a bat, but also unimaginably slow. Unable to discover what had set off it's defences, it moved back again to the middle of the throne room. The small fairie decided to take her chances and flew off as fast as her wings could carry her.

Rohan, Deirdre and Ivar were glaring silently outside at the thick drops of rain that were now falling down. The three of them looked up simultaneously when they heard Aideen's high pitched voice shout out their names. She quickly explained about the creature, and how she had barely escaped.

"And what about Angus and Garrett, any sign of them?", Deirdre said.

"No, no sign of them, or of any of Maeve's men."

Rohan furrowed his brow in thought: "It would seem that Maeve wanted to lure us straight up to meet the creature."

"A good thing we have you, Aideen, thank you." Ivar smiled and winked at their fairy friend.

Aideen didn't respond but had frozen midair, gazing forward. She had tilted her head slightly to the side, and whispered: "I can hear him.."

The knights immediately grasped their mystic weapons and glanced around to see who Aideen had heard.

When Aideen didn't say anything more, Rohan said impatiently: "Who are you hearing? Where are they?"

Aideen now pointed her finger to her lips and shushed her favourite knight.

"I think I.. no I'm sure I heard Angus.."

"Where? Where is he? Is he here?"

Aideen shook her head. "O no, he's not here. His voice is very distant; I can barely hear him."

The knights remembered that Aideen had an incredible hearing, and in the past had come to their aid quickly after they had called for her.

"I can't hear him anymore.."

"Do you know where he called from?" Rohan's face had turned pink in excitement, glad to finally have a lead to his best friend's whereabouts.

"I think I do, follow me." Aideen flew upward but then turned. She didn't want to worry her friends, but she felt that they had to know.

"I think we should hurry too.." Aideen bit her lip and then continued: "I think Angus is hurt..", she turned her gaze downward: "..and I couldn't hear Garrett.."

**o0o **

He prayed to Dagda the carriage ride would end soon. With every small bump in the road he clenched his fists and he had to restrain himself from screaming out load. Angus would not owe the queen the pleasure of knowing how she was still torturing him. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't seem to ache. He was unsure to the extent of his injuries, but he knew Maeve had damaged him mostly internally. It frightened him: he had seen soldiers die under Cathbad's hands because he could not heal their invisible wounds.

The slow ticking of raindrops on top of the carriage turned into a steady drum. Soon they could barely make out the forest around them, because of the thick curtain of rain that came falling down. The roads were turning into thick mud and the weels of the carriage struggled to get through.

Maeve realised their journey had ended for today, and they held up camp at a near open field.

Two tents were set up: one for the soldiers and one for the queen herself. As for Garrett and Angus, Maeve had a special accomodation prepared for them.

The two men were tied next to each other against a tree. "In any other situation this would've been funny," Angus thought.

It was only a few months ago when Angus was the first Mystic knight to meet Garrett. It was a nice spring day and he had been looking forward to spend it doing absolutely nothing. To his dismay he had run into Cathbad on his way out of the castle, and 'the old goat' had spoiled his plans by sending him on a mission to collect the healing herb. Reluctantly he went on his way to Blackwater Valley, while taking a little detour. Cathbad hadn't told him when he was expected back, so he figured he might as well make the most of it. It must've been fate, because when he arrived at his favourite fishing spot the prince of Reghed was occupying his usual place on the small floating platform.

Judging from his hairstyle Angus assumed the stranger must've arrived from another land. The golden pin that was attached to the blonde man's shoulder glistened and Angus grinned to himself. Clearly the traveler was a man of wealth, so he decided to take the friendly approach. After all, a little presentation of some Kells hospitality might earn him a nice reward.

He stepped on the platform and coughed softly to make his presence known. When he reached over to tap the man on the soldier, the traveler startled Angus by grabbing him by the wrist. The blonde man grinned mischievously as he turned around and looked straight into Angus's bewildered face. With one swift movement Garrett pushed Angus back and reached for his sword. Angus fell backwards clumsiliy and his head hit the wooden platform hard. He cursed himself as he tried to get up, but the tip of the prince's sword was now pressing against his chest.

"Sneaking up on me, were you?"

Angus raised his brow, granting the stranger his most honest look. "What? No, no, I just wanted to ask you if you were lost, so I could help you on your way!"

"Right, of course you were." Apparently the prince could look right through Angus's mask of sincerity. Garrett smirked at the former thief and then scanned his surroundings.

His head was still whirling when Garrett ushered him to stand against a great oak. Tying the Mystic knight of Earth to a tree was easy, since he didn't resist much after his fall. But once the dissyness had faded from his head, Angus started to put up a verbal fight.

"Do you know who you just tied to a tree? DO YOU? I'm a knight you know! And not just any knight, a MYSTIC knight! If I get out of here you beter run back to where you came from!"

Garrett rolled his eyes and assumed the scruffy looking man was boasting and lying. He searched for a piece of cloth to gag him, just for a final act of humiliation, while Angus continued his furious rambling. Right before the cloth reached Angus's mouth, the knight finally managed to say something of interest to Garrett.

"My friends will come for me, and they're knights of Kells as well as I am!"

While he uttered his muffled cries while struggling against the tight ropes, Garrett hid himself from Angus's sight. While resting up a bit more from his long journey, the prince decided he might as well wait here if there was any truth in Angus's rambling. He was eager to meet with Kells's most fiersome warriors, and most notably the Mystic knight of Fire. And when an overly confident Rohan had appeared, Draganta had severely disappointed Garrett.

After the stranger had left, Rohan untied Angus and together they waited for Rohan's clothes to dry. They returned to the castle with the story of a false ogre-like attacker they had beaten with one hand tied behind their backs. They never spoke of it, but Angus and Rohan hoped that Garrett would never reminisance to their friends about what had really happened.

**o0o**

And now Garrett would know how it felt.

The rain was still pouring down on them, chilling their bones. Angus slowly turned his head to look at the prince of Reghed, to see how he was holding up.

He was disappointed at first to see that the body of the Forest knight was still frozen. Garrett's eyes were open and seemed to be staring into an empty void. Just as Angus wanted to turn back his head he saw a small movement from the corner of his eye. His gaze was now locked on the prince, and after a short moment he clearly saw what he had missed before: Garrett had blinked.

"Garrett, are you awake?" Angus whispered, hoping for another sign of life from his friend. Again the prince blinked, twice this time, and slowly he saw his eyes turn in Angus's direction. For the first time in the past 24 hours a broad smile appeared on the former thief's face. With this minimal sign of life, Garrett had send Angus a shimmer of hope.

Angus shivered when the pain in his body seemed to flare op again. He suddenly felt exhausted and he was fighting to stay awake. If he would close his eyes now, he knew that he might never open them again. In desperation he thought of the last person that could help them: Aideen. He didn't know how far they had traveled, and if she would hear him, but he would try.

His voice sounded hoarse and weak when he called out her name. He saw one of the soldiers approaching to silence him, and he put all of his remaining strength in one last cry.

The Temra warrior had hit him with the back of his blade and a sudden darkness surrounded Angus. He welcomed it, as his pain immediately faded. He only hoped that it hadn't been in vain, and that his friends would be in time to safe Garrett.

**TBC**


	5. Location location location

**Am very sorry for the late update, I'm having SUCH a case of writer's block! Give me time, that's all I ask. And reviews, that's another thing I'm asking for. ****They're my sole reason for continuing to write! Special thanks to you Discofreak, for your loyal and encouraging reviews. And to you, Mondhase, for writing such an incredible story!**

**o0o**

The queen was relentless. The soldier had thought he had done his duty, his mistress's will. How wrong he had been. He had waited a few hours for Angus to wake, but when that didn't happen he felt he should go up and confess. After he had told Maeve wat had occured, she quickly knew what to do. Her orders had been clear, that no further harm should come to her prisoners.

The soldier was a burden to her, another pawn that could easilly be replaced in the eleborate game she was playing. And so she had taken his own sword after he unwillingly had handed it to her, and had stricken him down.

She did not know the name of her latest victim, and she did not care either. "Get rid of him", she shouted to one of her quards as she stormed out of her tent.

**o0o**

It had ceased to rain and the birds had already started their morning song. Garrett longed for the first rays of sunlight to warm his body. He made a futile attempt to arch his back and stretch his limbs, but he remained unmoving. One look at his dark haired friend told him Angus was in much the same state, but with his eyes closed firmly. Behind his ear a deep gash was left where the soldier had hit him, and the side of his head was covered with the crimson red of dried blood. The rise and fall of his chest assured Garrett that his friend was still very much alive, but the cold night and the lack of proper food and drink had taken the toll on him, on both of them.

Suddenly the dark and terrible figure of their enemy queen appeared in front of him. She glanced at the prince for a short moment, but then directed her gaze on Angus. She had a manacing look about her, and Garrett assumed that something must've greatly upset her. She bend her knees and her hand as she reached for Angus's face. He didn't respond as she turned his head from left to right. With her thumb she slightly lifted one of his eyelids and then layed one of her hands on his chest to check his breathing.

Inadvertently she drew back her hand when Angus softly moaned. He shifted his head slightly and fluttered his lashes. Garrett thought it seemed like he was fighting for consciousness. Suddenly he was motionless again, and his dark eyes remained shut.

Vaguely satisfied Maeve stood up and turned to leave. Just as she did, with all his effort Garrett lifted his head to catch her gaze. "You.. w- won't..", he said with a soft, croaky voice.

It caught her attention and she halted. She snickered before cutting him off midsentence. "I won't? I won't what?" Garrett tried very hard to continue, but he knew how he must sound to Maeve. Nevertheless he tried again.

"You.. won't.. g- g- get.. aaah-"

"Oh please, I thought you were going to say something interesting, something I'd never heard before." Maeve said mockingly, before continuing in a more serious tone.

"And you're very wrong, Forest Knight, because I WILL get away with this."

She bend down again and continued to whisper. "But aren't you curious where exactly it is you're going?"

Her eyes turned toward Angus as she whispered even more softly the two words that described their destination.

She bend forward and layed one of her long, cold fingers on Garrett's lips. "Ssshh, don't tell the thief."

**o0o**

Not half an hour after Maeve whispered their destination to Garrett, Angus slowly woke up again. He groaned and squinted his eyes against the sunlight. He tried to reach for his throbbing head, but he quickly realised that he was still tied to the tree.

"Fah.. Fi- Finally." Angus jumped when he heard Garrett's words, and when he looked at his fellow knight he saw that the familiair twinkle had reappeared in his friends' in his struggle to pronounce this single word, Angus could clearly hear the sarcastic undertone in Garrett's voice. "H- Hope.. you.. sss- slept weh.. well"

"Like a baby." The former thief winked at his last remark. He was truely relieved to see Garrett moving and talking again, even if it still didn't come easy to him. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, my friend."

One of the guards approached them, carrying two bowls containing a foul smelling substance. The white, lumpy goo reminded Garrett vaguely of one of the rare occasions when he had grabbed a bite at Rohan's hut. The two best friends had gathered anything eatable from their table, put it in a pot with some water from the village pond and had heated the mixture over a small fire. While Rohan and Angus seemed to be enjoying their home-made meal, Garrett had quickly lied about an obligation he had to attend to and had to keep himself from running out their hut. This time however, even Angus seemed far from willing to eat the stew. He wrinkled his nose and curled his lip in disgust.

"Tell your queen that we would rather starve than eat this pig feed." Angus illustrated his dismay by spitting on the ground in front of the soldier.

The young Temran looked hopeless for a moment. His queen had given him two orders: not to inflict any further harm to her prisoners, but also to feed them. He suddenly felt an enormous hate growing towards the Mystic Knights who made his life so difficult at the moment. He grabbed a wooden spoon loaded with the stew from one of the bowls, and pushed it against Angus's lips.

"Just open your mouth, you'll make it easier for the both of us."

The dark haired man kept his mouth shut tight and looked at the guard defyingly.

"Fine, have it your way," the soldier hissed. After he quickly looked over his shoulder, he shot out his hand and grabbed Angus by the jaw. He was suprised how difficult it was to force his mouth open, but when he did he quickly grabbed the bowl and held it to Angus's lips. The thick goo slowly streamed into his mouth, though most of it trickled down his jaw and neck. Angus's body stretched and jerked, and the guard had to avoid his kicking legs while balancing the bowl between his teeth. It was too much for the knight to swallow, so when Angus started to cough violently the young guard decided he had had enough. He had thought that feeding Garrett would be easier, but when the spoiled prince started to gag after the third spoonfull, the young soldier thought it better to leave it at this and lie about feeding the prisoners properly.

As he walked off he shot a last look at the two warriors. His hatred slightly faded and was added by pity.

"What a way to spend your last day," he whispered. He emptied the bowls behind a near tree and then hurried off to join the other guards by the fire.

**oOo **

For over twenty years Rohan had shared a hut with his best friend. He would wake in the bed next to Angus, and wether he liked it or not, the face of the former thief was the first thing he saw every morning.

Of course there were the many occasions when Angus was imprisoned. Rohan would then usually find an excuse to spend the night at Cathbad's chamber, or even outside Angus's prisoncell, just to avoid being alone without his friend. When they were younger the druid would jokingly say that it seemed like they were joined at the hip. They thoroughly enjoyed the lifestyle they created, but more so did they enjoy each others company. They both knew that it wouldn't last forever though, and that one of them would go their own way sooner or later. But that would be later, and it wouldn't be very soon.

Rohan woke with a gasp. For a moment he was wondering what he was doing, sleeping on a bed of wet leaves. When he turned his head and didn't see the familiair unruly mop of black hair, the memory of the previous days quickly came back to him.

Angus had called out for help, but they were not yet able to catch up on him and Garrett. They had found the tracks from the carriage they had seen leaving Temra castle yesterday. Maeve was probably accompanying their friends but they were all riddled as to where they might be heading. Rohan felt like they should make an early start, and so did Ivar. The prince had found a small stream and was freshening himself up for the journey that layed ahead of them. Deirdre however was still huddled deeply in her blanket and Rohan could hear her soft sleeping noises. A faint smile appeared on his lips, as he softly called out her name to wake her.

The princess's maroon blue eyes looked at him drowsilly and for a moment Rohan thought his heart had stopped. He wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful face, but he knew how very inappropriate that would be. Instead he straightened his pose.

"We have to go, princess".

**oOo **

Dubh Binn.

The two words that Maeve had whispered in Garrett's ear. The phrase had no meaning for Garrett, with him not being from the island. He knew what the words meant, literally 'black cave', and somehow that didn't sound like a very promising place.

Maeve told him not to tell Angus, so that was exactly what he was going to do. Angus's eyes widened and swallowed hard when he heard Garrett repeat Maeve's words.

The prince noticed this: "w-what does it m-mean?"

At this very moment Maeve's soldiers approached the two knights and started to untie them. As they were ushered up and directed toward the carriage, Angus managed to turn his head close to Garrett's face and whispered through his teeth.

"It means we have to escape.. and fast!"

**TBC**


	6. On arrival

Rohan recognized the direction in which they were going. When they were younger, him and Angus had walked up here in a game of dare. However, they hadn't come much further then where Rohan, Ivar and Deirdre were right now. Their ominous surroundings had the young boys changing their minds, and they quickly returned to play another game. Today Rohan could still feel a certain sense of evil that reminded him a lot of the Banshee Woods where Garrett had retreived his armour.

Automatically the knights had walked closely together in single file, continuesly looking over their shoulders for any possible attack.

Ivar, who was far less familiair with the island as Rohan was, had also sensed the threatening atmoshphere around them. The treebranches seemed to be shaped more crooked than usual and the leaves over their heads grew thick and prevented most of the light to reach the ground.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" The dark prince asked Draganta, while remaining his hand on his Trident.

"We're in the Forest of Mhaith, and I think we're heading toward the Northern shores."

"I was afraid of that," Deirdre sighed. Ivar shot a surprised look at the princess, when she continued: "Before we continue, I think Ivar has to know what might be in store for us."

**oOo**

Maeve knew by the way Angus looked at her with his dark fiery eyes, that Garrett had told him. She could sense a profound anger and hatred in his gaze, as well as fear and a hint of despair. Maeve had always enjoyed looking at Angus, being the open book that he was. The raw emotions he displayed, combined with his child-like innocence, his sharp, handsome features and tendency to lie, cheat and steal, had interested and intreaged her.

If only he were her son, she could have easilly shaped and molded him into someone quite different. She smirked at the irony.

Still unbeknownst to her two passengers she already had two sons, who had both disappointed her deeply. One had a pure heart, she could tell from the moment he was born. The good that was inside him as well as his angelic appearance had nauseated her, and she grew a profound hatred against the little boy. He was still just an infant when she had ordered one of her servants to bring him to Kells, far out of her sight. Her second son was equally disappointing, but mostly for his hideous disfigurements. His mind was slow, and she knew that he could never be her heir to the throne. She would have to appoint someone when the time came, and after today that wouldn't be very soon.

The carriage suddenly halted.

They had arrived.

**oOo**

Ivar, Deirdre and Rohan had sat themselves on a large treetrunk to rest a little before they would set out to leave the forest.

"Dubh Bhinn" Rohan started. "I think it's only half a day's walk from here, but we should quicken our pace to get there sooner. Maeve must have arrived there by now."

Ivar sat bend forward, his head resting in his hands. "Have you been there before?"

Rohan shook his head. "No, I think I should be grateful that I haven't. It is said that the place is so dark, it eliminates your spirits and blackens your heart."

Ivar frowned and the shocked look on his face made Rohan regret what he had just said. He continued, faking a smile.

"But that is only what some have said about it. I don't believe I have ever met anyone who has actually been there."

The blue clad prince looked slightly relieved at that.

"Dubh Bhinn is a place that people like to tell stories about, usually around Samhain. Centuries ago druids and sorcerers would appoint a few young men or women and they would travel to the Northern shores. There they would sacrifice for protection against death, like plagues or wars. The magical creatures would always return, but never the young men and women. We know nothing about the rituals that would take place in there, but I think you can guess.."

Ivar nodded. "But as you said, that happened centuries ago? Why would Maeve decide to visit there now? Especially since we just celebrated Beltaine."

"That I'm not sure off.." Rohan said.

"Ah, but I do." Deirdre said, almost triumphantly. "And you should have known, Rohan, being Cathbad's apprentice!" Rohan blushed at that, but Deirdre continued quickly.

"You might remember Ivar, that Beltaine is a feast about light and life, opposite to death and darkness when Samhain is held. There is another legend that tells of sorcery of the darkest kind." Deirdre paused dramatically, and both men automatically held their breath. "Around the feast of Beltaine it is believed that anyone strong enough in the arts of magic can optain eternal youth at the Cave of Dubh Bhinn. Cathbad told me that eternal youth would be too long a time indeed, but he did think that a prolongued life could be gained at the caves."

"Cathbad also said that he didn't know about the actual ritual that would have to be performed. I was years younger, but I was deeply interested. After all, who doens't want to be young forever?" the princess grinned. "So I asked him if he could find out, so we could go there together. Cathbad laughed at my foolishness and told me it would never be worth it. The Cave should be left alone. I begged him to tell me more, but he shrugged and remained silent."

The princess bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "I remember.. that Angus was there too. I think you must've been out on an errand for Cathbad, Rohan. Anyway, Angus persuaded me to wait for Cathbad to leave and then rummage through his scrolls. He was very convincing in making me believe that 'the old goat' was holding the key to eternal life, and that the answer was somewhere to be found in his chambers. We found nothing, and we were caught when Cathbad returned a little sooner than we expected. Angus spend that night in the dungeons, while I was confined to my chambers for the remainders of the following two days."

Rohan smiled listening to his best friend and the princess's shared mischief.

He also realised that if Angus knew about the Cave, it would hopefully give him some advantage.

Deirdre softly added: "I think.. Maeve will want to try to live forever.. and she needs Angus and Garrett in order to do so.."

The three knights were quiet for a moment, as Rohan and Deirdre's words sank in. Sorcery.. darkness and light.. death and life.. eternal youth.. sacrifice..

"If only Cathbad knew where we were now.." the princess finally whispered.

**oOo**

Garrett was still unsure about their destination, but the moment the dark cave had revealed itself behind the trees, his hands had started to tremble. The look on Angus's face when he had revealed their destination kept hovering in his mind. That same look of fright Garrett had understood the moment they arrived.

Even though it was midday, the sky had turned a shade of grey that suggested sundown. The air was cold but clammy, and a thin veil of mist crawled around their feet, close to the ground. When they had traveled through the forest they had still heard some animal-noises, or the cracking of branches or rustling of the leaves. Now there was complete silence. The cave itself towered above their heads, a large black hole in the steep rock in front of them. The path toward the entrance of the cave was covered with small sharp stones and shaped a threaterous path.

Death.

The word sprang to Garrett's mind and echoed in his heart.

**TBC**

**Sorry about the delay everyone, went on holiday and experienced another writer's block. This story will be finished, I promise, it just may need a little time..**

**On a sidenote: has anyone been watching Camelot and Game of thrones? Very inspirational shows ****.**


End file.
